A Billion Hits
"A Billion Hits" is a pop song that Ross Lynch as Austin Moon sings in the episode Kangaroos & Chaos, which premiered on December 4, 2011, as an opening act for the kangaroo. On the show, it was written by Ally Dawson in response to Austin's concerns that he might fade from the limelight and the people might think that he is Ralphie Hayes, The Dog Food Guy. This is the first Austin & Ally song to be fully released. In reality, the song was written by Mitch Allan and Jason Evigan. Lyrics Didn't go nowhere, never left uh You really thought that I was Gone (gone gone gone) I heard you talking like I lost my swagger Said I was over you were Wrong (wrong wrong wrong) I'm always improving Always on the move and Working on my flow To take it to the studio This is not a comeback Following my old path Laying down the fast tracks Still a music maniac Whoaaa Well I know that I'll make it Never put my head down T-t-turn it up loud Yeahhhhh Cause I don't have to fake it If I keep on working it A billion hits is what I'll get Who-o-o-ah That's what I'm gonna get Who-o-o-ah That's what I'm gonna get Yeahhhh Cause I know that I'll make it Overload the internet A billion hits is what I'll get A billion hits is what I'll get Now you can't breathe Why so quiet No you don't believe your Eyes (eyes eyes eyes) You pushed me till' I had to Start this riot, now I'll never be Denied (-nied -nied -nied) I'm always improving Always on the move and Working on my flow Till' ya hear me on the radio I know I can be a star Take off like a rocket car Everyday I'm working hard To get my name on every chart Whoa Well I know that I'll make it Never put my head down T-t-turn it up loud Yeahhh Cause I don't have to fake it If I keep on working it A billion hits is what I'll get Who-o-o-ah That's what I'm gonna get Who-o-o-ah That's what I'm gonna get Yeahhh Cause I know that I'll make it Overload the internet A billion hits is what I'll get Call someone I think this is an emergency Hey Pull the plug Austin's blowing up my p.c. Every hour day and night Can't get this rocker out my site You can't get me outta your site You can't get me outta your site You thought that I was gone Guess that you were wrong Cause I just wrote your new favorite song Woah Well I know that I'll make it Never put my head down T-t-turn it up loud Yeahhh Cause I don't have to fake it If I keep on working it A billion hits is what I'll get Who-o-o-ah That's what I'm gonna get Who-o-o-ah That's what I'm gonna get Yeahhh Cause I know that I'll make it Overload the internet A billion hits is what I'll get Trivia *This is the first Austin & Ally single, the first full song released, and also the first song with an official lyrics video. It is a pop song sung in Kangaroos & Chaos. *The reason the song was made because Austin thought no one knew him anymore. *This was the first song on the show that made #1 on the Radio Disney Top 30 countdown, and the most requested for several months. Second is Heard It on the Radio. *This song is the only one to date to be in the Radio Disney Top 30 Count Down for more than seven months after its release. *During his R5 concerts, Ross Lynch usually changes the lyrics from, "Austin's blowing up my PC," to "Ross's blowing up my PC". *Austin revamped this song into "A Side Of Fries" in the episode Diners & Daters while working at Melody Diner. *This was the song of the month for the Pakistani magazine Smash! '''in it's September 2012 issue and the lyrics were specially printed for the occasion. *The song was released onto iTunes on February 21, 2012. *R5, Ross Lynch's family band, performed this song on their 2012 mini tour. *This song is available to 'tap' (after purchase)' on the iPod/iPhone app '''Tap Tap Revenge Tour '''in a 10 song bundle, along with Heard It On The Radio, Hey Jessie by Debby Ryan, TTYLXOX by Bella Thorne and more. *The Video Premiere was released on Disney Channel during Jessie, on July 13, 2012 *This is the second song on the ''Austin & Ally Soundtrack. *The song was featured in UK's Best Austin & Ally Song Countdown (By Laura herself), named "Austin & Ally: A Billion Hits", as one of the top 5. *This is one of Ross Lynch's Favorite 5 Austin & Ally songs. *The song was published by Wonderland Music Company, Inc. (BMI) *The song was produced and mixed by Mitch Allan. *This song is part of the acapella song mash up in Glee Clubs & Glory. Category:Ross Lynch